


Quarantined Love

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Both Ethan and Nathan were sick and had to fight their fever with fewer clothes. Ethan's night was about to take towards curiosity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Babies Getting Love





	Quarantined Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan (Father OC)  
> Ethan (Son OC)

It was like any other month for Nathan and Ethan. A typical March but on one of those days, they both end up waking up with a high fever. They heard about this new virus going around but they didn’t think they would catch it. 

Nathan called their family doctor and told them that they’ve been having these symptoms and asked what they should do. 

The doctor on the phone says they should self-quarantine themselves for about two weeks. There wasn't much the doctors could do since it was a fairly new virus going around and they didn’t have a vaccine.

So Nathan took off work and Ethan was taken out of school for the time being as they quarantined themselves. 

The first night of quarantine was… different. Since getting sick, they start sharing a bed for the first time in a while. Ethan has been sleeping alone in his own room since he was four. Since they both were running high fevers and how hot they felt, they slept in just their undies. Nathan wore loose boxers to bed while Ethan wore these cute teddy bear briefs. 

Ethan ended up waking up during the night and because of the fever, he had trouble falling back asleep. 

As a way to pass the time, he got out of the bed he was sharing with his daddy and quietly ran over to his own room to grab some of his coloring books, sticker packs, and crayons. 

Ethan then went back to the bed he was in originally, sprawling the items he grabbed from his room onto the bed. He decided to color until he got bored with it. Which didn’t last that long. So he then grabbed his sticker packs and moved over to his daddy. 

He carefully pulled off stickers and started covering Nathan’s body because he thought this would be a more fun way to pass the time. 

As he was putting stickers on Nathan, Ethan noticed that his daddy boxers were being tented and it appeared to be a big tent to him. 

So, of course, he took it upon himself to see what it was that was making such a tent in his daddy’s boxers. 

Ethan grabbed the waistband from the front of the boxers and pulled it over what was making such a big bulge. What he didn’t expect was that it was his father’s big cock. 

Ethan, getting curious since he hasn’t seen his daddy’s cock like this, decides to touch and fondle it. Ethan had to use both hands just to wrap around it with how big it is. As he played around with his daddy’s cock, he saw this clear liquid coming from the tip so he takes a finger and circles it around the tip, spreading around this clear liquid but something he doesn’t expect to happen is his daddy let out a moan and more liquid to come out. But this time it didn’t seep out like this clear stuff. It was white and thick and it shot out, covering his daddy’s stomach and chest in this strange goo. 

Ethan, who is slightly panicking because he didn't know what just happened, tried to go back to sleep. After a while, he fell back asleep because he’s worried about what he just did so it took him a while to fall back asleep. 

Nathan woke up first, noticing what happened as he slept. Covered in stickers and dried semen. He thought that they’re unrelated to each other. That all the stickers happened because Ethan got bored during the night as he saw all the coloring books and crayons all over the bed while the dried semen must have happened while Ethan was asleep because there was no way that Ethan could have caused that. Nathan just thought it was one of those wet dreams he used to have, having been pent up from not having any time to take care of himself in that regard. 

Nathan, not trying to disturb his sleeping kiddo, goes off into the bathroom and takes off the stickers and washes off and putting on a fresh pair of boxers before going out to the kitchen and making breakfast for the two of them even though he didn’t feel like eating because of the sickness, he knew how much they had to stay hydrated and fed. 

Halfway through making breakfast, Ethan came out, still only wearing his briefs from last night while having wrapped himself in a blanket. 

Ethan grabbed a pack of animal crackers from the kitchen then went and sat down in the living room and put on Paw Patrol for himself. Not saying anything to Nathan as he felt too scared of what his daddy might say if he found out what he did last night. 

All Nathan was able to get out was half a “Good morning” to his little kiddo before he went out of sight, not even saying it back. This was abnormal for Ethan as he was usually perky and somehow always more awake than Nathan. 

Nathan just assumed that maybe Ethan wasn’t feeling too well is why he didn’t say anything to him. 

So after finishing up breakfast for the two of them, he took their plates and sat them on the coffee table before sitting next to his son on the couch to which Ethan moved further away from where Nathan first sat down. 

“Are you feeling okay kiddo? Do you think I’m upset with you for the stickers?” Nathan asked Ethan, who was still trying to avoid his daddy to the best of his abilities. 

Ethan mumbled an answer before grabbing a single animal cracker and putting it in his small mouth. Trying to avoid telling Nathan why he’s really avoiding him. 

“Little one, you know you can tell me anything. Please just tell me and I promise I won’t be mad at you.” Nathan said. 

This seemed to cause a flood of events from Ethan of not being able to lie to his father. Ethan’s eyes began to swell up with tears as he pulled the blanket he was wrapped in off of himself and jumped into his father’s arms, tears now streaming down his soft rosy cheeks and onto Nathan’s chest as his kiddo was now crying into his chest. 

Nathan held Ethan close with his one arm wrapped around his son’s back and the other holding him up by the butt. Trying to calm the small boy in his arms.

“Little one, finish the animal cracker in your mouth so you don’t choke and then try to take deep breaths.” 

“I caaaaan’t!!” Ethan cried out as little pieces of what he was eating fell out. 

“Okay. Okay.” Nathan took the hand that was wrapped around his back and put it up to Ethan’s mouth so he could spit out the crushed remains of animal crackers. 

Once he did that and took several deep breaths, Ethan embarrassedly told Nathan what happened last night, with the stickers and the weird liquid that came out from his peepee. As he was telling what happened, more tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“Little one. It’s alright. I’m not mad or anything. We’ll talk about this over breakfast. It’s getting cold and we wouldn’t want that now do we?”

“Nope!” Ethan said in response before getting up from his seat and sitting in front of the coffee table and eating his breakfast as he watched cartoons on the TV. 

As they ate, Ethan innocently asked Nathan if he could see his daddy make the liquid from last night. 

This caught Nathan off guard as he was not expecting Ethan wanting to see after how he felt after last night. But he just couldn’t say no to his special little boy. 

So after they got done eating and helping each other with the cleanup. They went right back to the bedroom. 

As they climbed into bed, Nathan pulled Ethan right next to him then pulled out his cock from the fly of his boxers and gripped it with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his son. 

As Nathan masturbated with Ethan, both of them in just their undies, all Ethan could do was watch closely of his father’s hand going up and down along his shaft. Listening to his daddy’s groans and moans as he grew ever so slightly more to climaxing. 

Nathan didn’t want things to go too fast so he started edging himself, letting go of himself every time he was about to cum, pre seeping down his cock every time he let go. This lasted for about an hour. 

As the hour mark grew near, Ethan laid his head down onto his daddy’s stomach, so close to Nathan’s throbbing cock that he could almost smell all the pre he was making and could hear the slickness as his hand pumped his cock for a few more strokes before letting go again. Nathan’s cock twitches and throbs right in front of Ethan’s face. 

What caught him off guard was Ethan lifted his head from Nathan’s stomach and lapped up the pre that was dripping down Nathan’s super-sensitive head and right there Nathan’s cock erupts all over his son’s cute face. 

Nathan hasn’t came this much since his days in high school and it seemed to awaken something inside him. 

He now had this sexual drive for all things cute. Which included everything about his son, Ethan. From his cute antics down to the cute undies he wore every day. All he could now think about was him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it ends semi-abruptly but I have no clue how to go on and I feel like it's good as it stands. ¯\\_( ͡❛ ‿ ͡❛)_/¯


End file.
